


When at Work...

by Afi013



Series: While Working [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Extramarital Affairs, Face-Fucking, First Time, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, cum stain, cum whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afi013/pseuds/Afi013
Summary: Wolfgang never asked or wanted this...but he didn't stop it either...





	1. Chapter 1

Wolfgang did his best to suppress a groan as Turvang took him deeper into his mouth, the throbbing tip of his cock rubbing against the back of his throat. Turvang pushed his thighs further apart and, while engulfing Wolf to the hilt, ran his tongue along his balls. This time Wolf failed completely and a low moan escaped his lips. He could feel the other man smile around him as he licked them again, still sucking. Wolf could feel his balls clench; his hips jerked involuntarily and he began pumping himself into Turvang's hot, wet mouth. The man on his knees greedily sucked every inch of him, his head bobbing faster and faster with encouragement from Wolf's hand that wound its way through his long mane. Wolf's cock ached, ready to burst, each thrust and pull of Turvang's lips sending another roll of ecstasy up his spine, making his nipples hard and his toes curl in his shoes.

Wolf pulled at Turvang's hair and rammed himself down his throat, each slurp coming louder and faster. Wolf's hips bucked wildly, almost banging into the desk that hid their actions, and his balls tightened as he fucked his colleague's face.

“I'm gonna-I'm gonna come!”

Wolf felt himself explode, his hot, thick stream filling Turvang's mouth as he jammed himself against the back of his throat with each orgasmic tremor. Soon Turvang's lips and his own cock were covered in come; Turvang's rhythm slowed as Wolf came down, his sucking becoming more gentle as he swallowed every drop.

Turvang released Wolf's dick with a small 'pop' and grinned as he watched the other man tuck himself back into his slacks. Wolf glanced quickly out his office windows; the desk was in the perfect spot, enough to keep Turvang just out of view, so he wasn't too worried, but there was always a chance someone could peek in and see too much at the wrong moment.

Turvang rose and licked his lips. “Thanks for lunch,” he said with a wink. He then straightened the collar of his button-up shirt and left Wolf to himself.

Wolf straightened his pants and made sure they were zipped before sitting back down at his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out his cell phone. He had fifteen minutes of lunch left, and he had missed a call from his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never supposed to happen at work, he told himself early on. But with the long work hours and growing brood at home, he had less time to get away...

...The chances of them getting caught were huge, and the consequences would be severe, in more ways than one. He didn't need/want his personal business played out amongst an audience.

He had severely underestimated how alluring Turvang could be.

Wolfgang had seen him earlier, about an hour after he got to work; he had been eyeing Wolf somewhat discreetly from across the open office aisle. Wolf had turned away, not wanting to encourage him or draw attention to them. He caught a glimpse of Turvang again as he passed his office, papers in hand. Wolf hadn't seen him again until after lunch when he had gone to the restroom.

As he stood at the urinal, he became vaguely aware that only two other people were there with him (he loved this bathroom for that reason), one of them being a janitor who was just leaving. The other person was in a stall. Wolf's mind had been wandering nowhere in particular when he shook himself clean and zipped himself up. He turned towards the sink...

Turvang was standing on the other side of them; in other words, in between Wolf and the door. A smirk spread across Turvang's lips as he uncrossed his arms, reached out behind him, and locked the door. It was then that Wolf realized that the other man had been the second occupants; it was now just the two of them.

“Not here,” Wolf had said, turning towards the sink to wash his hands.. Turvang stepped towards him.

“I really like that suit you're wearing today. I love that color on you. You're even more handsome than usual.”

Wolf gulped as he scrubbed his hands. The suit was light gray, giving a stunning contrast between that and his gunmetal gray eyes, so his husband Adam had said. It was one of his favorites on him.

A hand pressed itself on the back of Wolf's neck as he turned the water off; he felt his head being turned to his right, then a pair of lips crashing into his. For a moment- it seemed like longer- Wolf was frozen in near shock. All retorts who pushed back and disappearing with each probe of Turvang's tongue.

Turvang brought himself close to Wolf, his heat radiating with each kiss and caress. He ground himself into Wolf; Wolf felt the twitch beneath the slacks. Turvang repeated the motion, rolling his hips at an agonizing pace, making Wolf's dick come to life in spite of his reservations. The other man was growing to, even more quickly than his. He choked on a groan as their cocks rubbed each other in a way that took Wolf by surprise. He blindly wrapped his arms around the man and grabbed his ass, sinking his fingernails through his pants, bruising his skin he knew, as he pulled their cocks against each other again.

Wolf felt himself being pushed against the counter and his pants being unbuttoned, unzipped. He was almost embarrassed by how hard he was already. His dick was only going to get bigger, and with each torturous moment it was begging more and more to be released.

Turvang reached underneath Wolf's underwear as his slacks hit the floor, and slowly began to stroke his thickening shaft. Wolf grunted as Turvang kissed him again, his tongue twisting passionately against the other man's as he stroked; Turvang gripped him a little harder and massaged his fingertips into the velvety flesh of his rod before dipping lower to briefly cup his balls. Wolf wrapped an arm around the the other man's waist and drew him closer; a moment later he felt himself being released of his underwear completely. His hips followed the rhythm Turvang had set, and he was thrusting himself in the other's skillful hand.

Turvang drew out the last stroke then pressed himself against Wolf again, this time holding it for so long that the twitch in his cock sent shivers up Wolf's dick, and up his spine and back to his now leaking, swollen head. The material covering Turvang now felt thinner, rougher; he glanced down and saw that Turvang had also dropped his pants. The other man quickly unbuttoned Wolf's shirt and ran his long hand over his chest, pushing his shirt behind him before leaning over and lightly sucking on a nipple. One of Wolf's hands found its way into Turvang's hair and he twisted the dark locks in between his fingers. The latter playfully bit the skin in between the other man's pecks before taking the other nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub, teasing it relentlessly with every flick until it became as hard as a pebble. When Turvang pressed into him once more, he felt the unmistakable bliss that was his skin. His blood-engorged, wet tip slid next to Turvang's, and it took everything he had in him not to let out more than a wanton hiss. Turvang took his nipple in between his lips again and pulled while rubbing his throbbing length against Wolf's.

The married man was already getting lost in the mesmerizing feel of his ever-hardening cock. The way Turvang stroked the vein underneath his cock made Wolf lose feeling in his knees, and the way their balls rutted against each other nearly made his eyes roll back into his head.

Wolf let out a low moan when he felt Turvang's hand wrap around both of the cocks. The man slid his thumb along both of their slits, which were running with precum; he spread the slickness around their hands, stopping just below the rim of their tips before he began working his hand up and down their shafts. Wolf's hips bucked forward, harder than he expected, his aching cock wanting more-more hand, more cock. A cool feeling suddenly absorbed the tip of his cock. Wolf looked down and saw that Turvang had landed the perfect amount of spit between them. Turvang bent and kissed a nipple again while his wet hand picked up friction. His grip tightened slightly as he stroked faster, and Wolf felt his fingers tug in his hair again. All feeling that wasn't in his nipples was in his cock-every inch of it was buzzing in ecstasy. He thrust himself harder into Turvang's hand; the other man kissed him once more.

Turvang nipped at Wolf's lower lip, then rocked his hips forward, pressing their balls against each other in a circular motion.

Wolf wrenched his head away and grunted deeply as he felt a white-hot streak shoot from his toes, through his legs and chest, and finally, his cock. His heart thumped through his cock as his vision became filled with a blinding light. He felt warm spurts hit his bare chest as he still pumped fervently into Turvang's hand. A thrilling moan left his mouth as he also came against Wolf's chest. Turvang stroked them both until they were empty, their balls clenching and resting with each jagged breath they took.

Wolf was still catching his breath when he caught sight of Turvang wiping the remaining cum drops from his cock, then licking his palm and fingers clean. He then leaned forward, smiled at Wolf, then began licking the cum off of Wolf's chest. He looked up at Wolf as he swallowed in between laps; when Turvang dropped to one knee and sucked his cock clean, he felt his balls tighten all over again. Before he could push any further, Turvang was on his feet. He pulled up his pants as he licked the remaining white slick from his plump lips, leaving Wolf half-shocked, half-aroused as he turned and left the bathroom.

Wolf had just enough blood go back to his head to allow him to rush into the nearest stall so no one would see him sans pants and a semi-hard dick.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf was up at 5:04 in the morning, trying to keep his newborn son from waking up his sisters, who were due to be up for school in another, precious 24 minutes. The day had barely started and he was already exhausted, and it didn't help that he had to be at the airport at noon after dropping the kids off. Adam was still asleep thanks to a twelve-hour nursing shift that ended just two hours earlier. He knew that when Adam woke up he would be upset that he couldn't spend time with Wolf, but he figured he needed the sleep. Besides, he would only be gone three days. He would Skype him before dinner.

Wolf quietly tip-toed through the hallway and down the steps. He passed his closed bedroom and turned on the kitchen light, shielding Justin's sleeping eyes from the blazing light. He turned the warm tap on and let it run as he brought out a bottle, its top and two bowls; he also grabbed a can of formula and began filling the bottle one-handed. Baby Justin had already established the habit of only eating as soon as he woke up; honestly, Wolf was just grateful for the routine, considering what he had went through with the girls. He balanced the baby in his arms as he prepared for the morning rush.

 

At 1:30 that afternoon, he was finally on a plane and able to rest. His four other colleagues had also gotten comfortable, two of whom already had their eyes closed. When he glanced Turvang's way, the man had smiled a big, toothy smile. Wolf returned the smile, then continued flipping through the airplane magazine. He vaguely remembered being introduced to him the previous week, but other than idle chit-chat in the break room he didn't know the man. It hadn't been much longer until he'd dozed off.

When they'd landed, Turvang had been the one to wake him up. Wolf was already starting to feel refreshed; he'd decided almost immediately that he'd take advantage of the solitude and cram in as much sleep as possible.

While they were all checking in, Turvang had asked where he'd planned on eating; Wolf stated he'd probably just get room service. He then felt a buzz in his pocket. “Oh, sorry, that's my husband,” he said. “I have to take this.”

Wolf's nap lasted until almost eight that night. Once he'd showered and ate, he made his way down to the hotel bar, reminding himself not to go too hard since he did have a meeting in the morning.  
* * * * * * *

They had stumbled into Wolf's hotel room after a few hours of drinking, celebrating a successful meeting with future clients. As Wolf ineptly slammed the door behind them, he felt a hand grab his crotch. Wolf looked up, dumbfounded, and found Turvang smiling at him devilishly; the hand on Wolf's crotch began to caress him. In spite of his shock, a moan eked out from in between his lips. Turvang's mouth crashed onto his, and Wolf could feel himself being pulled across the room. Turvang's tongue thrashed and wrapped around Wolf's, whose surprise dissolved into comprehension, and then lust; his body was now acting on it's own accord. The other man wrapped an arm around Wolf's waist and pulled him closer; Wolf cupped his ass with both hands and found himself pressing their bulges together. Wolf groaned again as he felt himself hardening. They finally bumped into the bed as Turvang began unzipping Wolf's pants. Wolf did the same.

Turvang sank to his knees while Wolf lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side as he looked over the almost naked body of his co-worker. Turvang yanked Wolf's pants down, then his underwear (Wolf was almost embarrassed how quickly he'd gotten hard); Turvang planted a few wet kisses along his groin before wrapping his plump lips around Wolf's cock.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh.” Wolf moaned loudly.

Turvang puckered his lips around his tip and sucked, his tongue circling the hole leisurely before the rest of his mouth slid down Wolf's shaft.

Wolf felt a tingle wash over his entire body as he watched himself disappear into the other man's mouth. Turvang's tongue rubbed his twitching length as he sucked and stroked with vigor; a wet, delicious heat took over Wolf's dick as Turvang took him whole, deeply. Turvang eventually released him, then traced a spine-tingling trail along his ball-sack. When he began sucking on them, Wolf immediately grabbed his dark ponytail.

A moan escaping Turvang's lips made Wolf realize he had been jerking himself off, so he leaned down, after wetting his fingers, slid his hand down the back of his loosened pants, in between his cheeks, and against the man's thrumming hole.

“Ahhhh!” Turvang shouted before sucking both of Wolf's balls in his mouth. 

Wolf grabbed Turvang's cock and twisted as he made little circles against Turvang. He almost lost his footing as the man's tongue swirled and massaged his balls, the jolt seeming to go from his stomach to his toes to his ears. His sack felt like they were floating in silk, the waves gently squeezing them together.

Wolf pushed his fingertip in and out of Turvang's hole, feeling his moans vibrate against the dick he was kissing once more.

Wolf felt his muscles slacken. He shuddered. “Get up,” he murmured, “onto the bed.”

Turvang obeyed and shook off his pants as he stood. He laid flat on his back, face towards Wolf. Turvang pulled Wolf forward by his thighs until his cock was bumping against his nose; Turvang shifted until his head was tilting off of the bed. 

Wolf hissed as he felt the other man take his throbbing cock into his mouth again. Turvang stroked him as he sucked the pre-cum from his tip. Wolf looked down and became almost entranced by the sight of his cock sinking into Turvang's saliva-splattered mouth. Turvang, who was pretty hard himself, lightly jerked Wolf forward by his thighs again, sinking Wolf almost completely into his eager mouth. Impossibly, Wolf felt his cock get even harder as Turvang sucked him in, a moan escaping his throat. Wolf pulled his cock out slowly before sliding back into the hot wetness. He bent forward, slid a slick finger back into Turvang's ass and began playing with his cock, rubbing his balls, crooking his finger against his walls, running his tongue along the head and underside of Turvang's cock.

“Ahhhhh, YEAH, finger my asshole!” he cried as Wolf licked the pre-cum from his twitching cock. Turvang's moans caused Wolf to sink deeper into him, the vibrations sending shock waves through his entire body making his hair stand on end. As the last ripple ripped through him his hips snapped forward, shoving himself in to the hilt. Feeling his cock hit the back of Turvang's throat made Wolf's pace increase with each thrust. Wolf fucked Turvang's willing mouth with wild abandon and Turvang took every inch of him, moaning and panting through each gag. A heat was slowly rising from the pit of his stomach, and it made Wolf's eyes roll to the back of his head. His thrusts were starting to get quicker and it was becoming harder and harder to keep sucking off Turvang. He was bucking wildly, his wet balls slapping against Turvang's nose as he pumped into him, faster and faster and faster. It felt so good Wolf felt weightless, the only thing guiding him, keeping him attached to the ground were the waves of pleasure engulfing his cock via Turvang's skillful mouth.

The other man squealed as Wolf pushed his finger full-force against his prostate.

The pressure began to build at the base of his balls. Wolf was so close-

Distantly, he heard his cell phone ring, a familiar tone. He grunted and pushed until Turvang's face was pressed flat against his pelvis. Wolf pressed his hips deep one, two, three more times before he felt himself explode. Stars formed behind his eyes as he dumped his hot seed down Turvang's throat; Turvang made loud, sopping, sloppy sounds as he milked every drop of cum from Wolf's still-spurting knob. Wolf had no idea how long he'd actually been cumming for, but he felt like he could do that forever, keep fucking Turvang's face until he passed out from euphoria. Turvang rode his orgasms all the way down, cleaning Wolf's dick with his tongue as the feeling ebbed. Before the feeling completely left him though, he leaned forward and began sucking Turvang's cock.

Turvang whimpered when Wolf crooked his finger inside of him again and pushed harder into him. His own cock slid out of the other man's mouth as he sucked more vigorously on the one that was in his. He could tell Turvang was close- he was clenched tightly around his finger and his balls were retracting. Wolf worked his finger against Turvang's prostate furiously as he kissed and licked is cock. When the other man's breaths became loud and ragged, Wolf jammed his fingers into Turvang; he screamed. Wolf did it again, and again, and again, until Turvang was shaking. Wolf popped him out of his mouth as he came, strings of his come getting on his stomach, legs and the bed sheet.

Shortly after cleaning himself, Wolf checked his phone.

“Is that your husband?” Turvang asked, passing him to go to the bathroom.

Wolf nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf's first time fucking Turvang. Yeah, it got worse

Once again, Wolf hadn't planned on it happening.

Another business trip led to a trip to a bar, which then led to a club. Lots of hours and drinks later, they were stumbling into Wolf's room, Turvang licking his exposed collarbone and tugging at his belt. Wolf grabbed the man's ponytail and smashed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, their tongues thrashing against each other like their hardening cocks.

Turvang ripped Wolf's pants down, dropped to his knees and immediately took Wolf's cock into his mouth. Wolf moaned loudly, his head lulling back as his eyes rolled. Turvang took a moment to spit on Wolf's cock before gobbling it up again. He sucked hard as his head bobbed up and down vigorously. Wolf felt like his dick was melting into Turvang's mouth and down his throat, it felt too good. Without thinking, Wolf grabbed his head and pushed his hips as hard as he could into the other man's mouth. His balls began to seize and spasm, and he abruptly stopped. He pulled Turvang to his feet and pushed him towards the bed. The shoves were hard and deliberate, so much so that Turvang passed the bed and instead, backed into the floor-length window. Wolf, having already kicked his pants away, began clawing at the other man's clothes. He pulled his pants down and off, then tore open his shirt before tossing that as well. He grabbed Turvang by the shoulders and spun him around so his chest was pressed against the uncovered window. Wolf grabbed his now dripping cock and rubbed it between Turvang's ass cheeks, jabbing lightly at the other man's hole. Turvang cooed and reached behind to hold himself open.

Wolf eased the head of his cock inside of him, letting out a low sound as Turvang's tightness wrapped around his cock. He grabbed Turvang's hips and pushed himself in until there was nothing left to give. Turvang's body fit more than Wolf thought possible, and he could hardly pull himself out without burying himself in again completely. Turvang squealed as he thrust into him again; he soon matched his rhythm by pushing back against him. The feeling set Wolf on fire. He dug into Turvang more, no longer worried about holding back. HIs thrusts began to come faster, Turvang's ass cheeks slapping against his hips as they jerked and rocked harder, faster.

“Oh! Oh fuck!” Turvang screamed into the glass. He reached down and began jerking his cock. Wolf was in his own, hazy world, lost in the feeling of his cock being covered in a slick heat and all he could do was go back to it again and again and again, push his cock as far as it could go, spearing him with wild abandon. Turvang's ass smacked against Wolf's balls and he continued to moan and sweat. Wolf could feel himself speed up at an uncontrollable pace. He pulled Turvang's hips into his lap, pushing himself in to the hilt. Turvang clutched his cock, and both of them shouted.

Wolf pulled Turvang from the window and kissed him from behind, his cock still deep inside the other man. They tongued each other messily as they turned and fell on the bed. Turvang pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, giving Wolf better leverage to push himself in further. Wolf grabbed his hips again and drove himself inside Turvang until he was practically leaning on him. Turvang spread his knees further and arched his back, crying Wolf's name as he pounded into him.

Wolf knew his fingernails were digging into the other man's sweaty skin, but his mind had long ago turned off. He could concentrate on nothing but fucking, sliding in and out of Turvang's ass as his inner walls massaged his cock. Wolf rubbed against Turvang's special spot, and Turvang screamed.

“Ooh, fuck! Fuck me harder, Wolfy! Yes, yes, oh yes! Fuck my ass harder!”

Wolf thought nothing of it. He rammed himself into Turvang, making sure he stuffed every inch of himself into the other man's greedy hole. The sound of their skin was driving him insane; he could feel a white, dazzling heat build inside of him. Each stroke was bringing him closer to the edge, sending him higher into the clouds, the pleasure becoming more than he could handle. Suddenly there was an explosion behind his eyes, the heat in his body rose and his hips bucked. He pulled Turvang into him completely, thrusting and ramming his cock against Turvang's prostate, covering his trembling insides with his come. Turvang's ass pulled more come out of him and he accepted it eagerly, jerking himself to completion as Wolf milked him. He came with a high-pitched keen and rocked into Wolf, who momentarily pulled out before pushing inside his open, wet hole. They kissed again as they came floating down, the last of their tremors shaking out of their systems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever...I need to do better...

They met Lee in a nightclub earlier that night. He was easily over six feet (with Wolf being 5’9” and Turvang being slightly taller, both men had to look up at the third). He had blonde hair styled into a short faux-hawk, and angular face with a strong, square jaw, gray-green eyes, a large, beefy body that clearly needed it’s own space, a perfect bubble-butt, and a dazzling smile.

When the men stumbled into Lee’s hotel room, the third man suggested they clean up. The room itself was actually a suite, so in the bathroom there was a separate bathtub and stall shower- Wolf took the former and ran a quick hot bath while Turvang stripped, kissed him, then stepped into the shower.

Turvang’s shower was quicker than Wolf’s bath; when Wolf stepped out of the bathroom he noticed a naked Turvang was already on his knees running his tongue along Lee’s massive cock. As soon as he was within reaching distance, Lee grabbed him by the back of his neck and smashed their mouths together. Lee’s tongue forced itself past Wolf’s and down his throat. Wolf gasped momentarily, the pure masculinity of the man shaking his body awake. A moan escaped his lips when he felt a large hand brush and tease his nipple; he was also vaguely aware of a light tugging at his hips. Wolf forced his mouth to match the gusto in Lee’s kiss; he sucked on the man’s bottom lip before stroking and sliding his tongue against the other man’s until he could taste him completely. He’d moan and nip at the other man’s juicy, plump lips as he squeezed and flicked his nipple, making his cock twitch as Turvang’s greedy mouth turned its’ attention to him. His skilled tongues made Wolf half-hard in seconds, and as Turvang switched again and began stroking Wolf with his free hand, it was rising to to a complete, stiff end in immediate need of more. Turvang dragged his tongue along Lee’s delicious meat dagger, then turned his head back to Wolf. Their eyes met each other, then Turvang slowly took him into him into his mouth, sucking in every inch of him until his chin rested on his balls. Wolf grabbed Turvang’s long hair and pushed himself against the back of his throat- he loved the wet feeling of being engulfed and swallowed.

Turvang’s powerful lips tugged at him, coaxing each nerve in his rod to stand more and more on end, to give in and get lost in the feeling. He pulled Turvang’s mouth back and gruffly pushed himself in to the hilt again, loving the way the man hummed around him. Lee plucked at his nipple again, harder this time, making Wolf’s cock burn with desire. Lee bent and took his nipple between his teeth and pulled, making Wold hiss, his hips snapping forward, pumping himself in and out of Turvang’s mo0uth He van feel some of his pre-cum mix with Turvang’s spit, creating a glorious friction between his cock and the other’ tongue. Turvang pulled his mouth up his shaft and pursed his lips around the ridge, around his hole, underneath the length of it.

Lee grabbed Turvang’s hair and pulled him roughly off of Turvang’s cock before shoving his own in to replace it, keeping the same piston-pace Wolf had set. “Play with his ass,” Lee instructed while lifting Turvang’s chin to see his blown eyes. Wolf did as he was told and knelt down and behind Turvang. His round ass was touted up just so as he rested on his haunches. Wolf laid down his back with his head positioned just under Turvang, his puckered, inviting hole teasing him and clenching with expectation. 

Wolf takes his finger and presses it against Turvang’s entrance, listening for an excited gasp that he knew so well; he was not disappointed. Wolf rubbed his finger in slow, tantalizing circles as he listened to the sloppy, wet noises bouncing off the hotel walls. He pushed the first knuckle into Turvang and began working it in and out of him, pushing against his taut ring until it relaxed and gave way to him, opening to accept his finger. Wolf pushed himself in more, sliding against the man’s inner walls, brushing his fingertip against his prostate as Turvang began to move his hips. Wolf let his finger inside Turvang for a moment before pulling out and shoving it back in, working him open. He could see and feel Turvang clench around him as he began to bounce up and down, a loud mewl escaping his lips Wolf’s cock nearly jumped to meet him; he leaned up and sank his teeth into Turvang’s supple cheek. Turvang’s yelp turned into a moan as Wolf slid another finger into him and twisted, sending a new sensation through the man above him. He corkscrewed him again- deeper, as far as he could reach, harder, fucking his ass with his fingers.

Wolf could hear a wet, almost garbled moan, and he stopped to pull his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue. Turvang’s hole was opened enough for him to simply slide in. He spread his cheeks further apart and pushed into Turvang again. Wolf sank his tongue in deeper and felt Turvang’s ring tighten around him. He curled and arched his tongue against the other man’s walls, and a moan reverberated through his very body, thrumming against his tongue like a lightening rod. Turvang rocked his hips against Wolf’s face, and in the distance he could hear a loud grunt. 

“Get on the bed,” Wolf heard Lee demand. Wolf and Turvang rose without another thought and got onto the bed. Lee yanked Turvang’s legs towards him, then grabbed his hips and flipped him over; wolf rose to his knees in front of Turvang, his cock a mere foot from his mouth. He watched Lee spread Turvang and rub his thick fuck-rod in between his cheeks. The sight made Wolf’s cock jump and release a think line of pre-cum. Lee stroked his cock a few more times before lining himself up with Turvang’s begging asshole. He pushed his head with a deep thrust, and Turvang released a whine-like moan. Lee placed his large hands on either shoulder and rocked into the other man again, plunging deeper into him. One more thrust and Wolf could by their hips tell that Lee had pushed himself completely inside Turvang’s ass. Lee leaned in and began boring into Turvang, hips hips smacking heavily against the other man’s ass cheeks. Turvang’s mouth went slack at the invasion, and Wolf took the opportunity to slide his aching cock in between his lips. Wolf moved closer and pushed himself in further, moving his hips in time to meet Lee’s forceful thrusts. Wolf could feel himself push down Turvang’s throat, and he tried his best to keep from pulling the man’s hair out.

Lee released a low growl and slammed into Turvang harder, their damp skin’s slapping filling the acoustics in the room. Wolf was just at the right angle to watch Lee’s magnificent, swollen spear squeeze and disappear in between Turvang’s ass cheeks, and it made him ram his cock completely down Turvang’s other end. Wolf grabbed his head with both hands and dragged his mouth down his cock; Turvang’s body as covered in a damp sheen that smacked when humped and jerked both ways. The spit-roasted man pushed a garbled moan out of his mouth and nose. Lee spread his legs far apart as he could and tilted the other man’s hips up for a different angle before pounding into him once more. The moans escaping Turvang’s mouth sent a direct shock through his balls and cock sending a wave of tingles through the rest of his body. Strings of saliva ran from the base of Wolf’s cock to Turvang’s mouth and chin. His mustache and beard were soaked glossy as his throat was stuffed and gagged.

Suddenly Turvang’s mouth was yanked away from Wolf. Lee had pulled the middle up into a standing position, his cock still inside of him. He nodded to Wolf. “Lay down.”

Curious, Wolf crawled onto the bed, with Lee guiding his legs towards him. Wolf laid flat on his back and Lee pushed Turvang on top of him. Turvang kissed Wolf lewdly, twisting his tongue around Wolf’s and biting his lower lip.

“Fuck each other,” Lee commanded.

Wolf reached in between he and Turvang and grabbed his cock, running it between Turvang’s cheeks. The bottom sat up and lined himself up with his throbbing cock, circling his wet tip at the entrance. They both moaned as Turvang sank down onto Wolf, his cock sliding snugly into him, as if waiting for him. Wolf could see Lee’s hands run along Turvang’s chest, his brutish fingertips pinching his nipples. Turvang began to rock; Wolf felt a warmth spread from his cock to his extremities. He grabbed Turvang’s hips and guided his cock inside of the other man. As he did so, he felt his legs being spread open, he felt the hair on his thighs being tickled by skin and warm air. Wolf felt his cheeks be spread apart, then a warm, wet probe trace his entrance. It pressed against him, causing him to thrust harder up into Turvang. After swirling a few more circles against Wolf, Lee pushed his finger inside of Wolf, who moaned at the intrusion. Lee’s thrusts mirrored Wolf's, and Turvang leaned forward slightly to change the angle as he began to stroke himself. Lee pistoned his finger in further, brushing against the sweet spot within Wolf; the second brush elicited a loud whine. Lee’s finger-fucking picked up the pace as Turvang rode him, sending Wolf to a cloud of bliss at the pleasure from both ends.

Wolf felt Lee push in a second finger and wiggle them against his wall; this in turn made him pull down on Turvang, making him sit completely on Wolf’s cock (his ass resting against the other man’s ball sack). Turvang ground down onto him, and Wolf’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

Lee twisted his fingers inside of Wolf as he pushed them in and out of him, and Wolf could feel his balls start to tighten. He thrust himself hard and fast into Turvang, hardly being able to stand and feel Turvang clenching, the feel of Lee’s fingers working his hole. He felt himself getting close and his fingertips dug into Turvang’s skin.

Then, without warning, Lee’s fingers were gone, and Wolf found himself disappointed. Seeking the same kind of complete bliss again, Wolf fucked Turvang’s hole harder, pounding into him. When he felt something rub against his own hole again he gasped. It was also wet but bigger, and when Wolf felt it begin to push past his tight ring he gasped once more. Lee’s swollen tip slowly pushed it’s way inside of Wolf, stretching him open.

For a moment, Wolf was still. The sense of being slowly filled up consumed him; it had been a while since he’d been fucked like that, so he knew he was tight...and Lee’s cock was huge in ever way. He pushed himself into Wolf, inch by glorious inch, as Turvang leaned forward and licked his nipples as he bounced on top of him. A burning heat began to shoot up his body and back down to his toes as Lee slid his cock deeper and deeper into Wolf. Wolf had never felt so full, so good from the inside out. When Lee finally managed to push his way to the hilt, he held himself inside of the other man, moving his hips to fit better into Wolf. His cock rubbed against Wolf’s prostate and he cried out, the white-hot heat of pleasure overtaking his cock and ass. He moaned unabashed, his own sounds mixing with Turvang’s.

“Ohhhhh yeah, fuck,” Lee grunted, his fingernails digging into Wolf’s legs.

Wolf felt a tingling in his spine, making every nerve ending spark.

The bed was practically jumping, the mattress creaking underneath their vigorous weight. Wolf’s walls, being slicked by Lee’s juices, clung to the other man’s cock. Wolf could feel his balls seize and suddenly he could feel Lee pill completely out of him. Turvang bends down and kisses Wolf, who swallowed every moan and whimper.

Suddenly, Turvang belted out a low wail.

From inside Turvang’s hole, Wolf could feel him being opened up more. He felt the undeniable sensation of skin-on-skin contact; Lee was pushing the head of his cock in Turvang with Wolf’s. 

The feel of Lee’s cock rubbing up against his own made him push into Turvang cried out, and Lee’s cock sank in deeper. Wolf’s knob jerked when he felt Lee’s tip rub against his own.

Lee pushed himself in completely, and adjusted his hips in between Wolf’s legs. Placing his large hands on Turvang’s hips, Lee began to move within him, in and out. Wolf used the time to grab Turvang’s legs and pull them up towards him; with his hands gripping him by the knees, Wolf also began to thrust into the man.

Turvang was incredibly tight, more than Wolf had ever felt before. Lee pressing Wolf against Turvang’s walls sent a shock wave through him, introducing a new feel to his pulsing cock. Wolf rocked his hips opposite Lee, one of them entering Turvang as the other pulled out, The middle man let out a long wail as Lee grabbed his shoulders and began to drill into him, his fat cock burying itself completely into his ass. Wolf did his best to keep up- the growing waves of pleasure becoming more and more intense-

Turvang threw back his head and keened loudly. Wolf could feel the man’s hole loosen and sink deeper; there was a new warmth splattering on Wolf’s chest, mixing with the man’s sweat. They almost came together; Wolf sank so deep while he could feel himself coming...suddenly Wolf exploded into the other man’s ass...every hump juiced him more, bringing every drop out of him until there was nothing left. When he finally came back down, he looked at both men; they looked as satiated as he was. Wolf floated into delirium.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first bit of smut I've written. I know it's short and too the point, but I figured that was a good place to start. Overall this is a part of a bigger story that I have in my head-this won't be the last you hear of Wolf and his friend ;)


End file.
